


The hotel room

by Windztone



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Roxelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: It had been a rough day for Roxy Morton. She had nearly died while fighting with some Russian gang, Eggsy had been really mean to her because Harry didn't have sex with him and now she was left in an hotel room with Gazelle all by herself. The night was gonna be tough.





	The hotel room

"Sit down" Roxy said with her smooth and calm voice as she placed Gazelle on the toilet 

She studied her wounds, some where pretty deep and looked awful but Gazelle kept a straight face. What Roxy felt for her was pure admiration, maybe too much, but she had never met a woman so strong physically and psychologically as Gazelle. In mission she never had a chance to look at her this closely without eventually dying, she had never seen how beautiful Gazelle's where. She hadn't been lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes that where as deadly as her legs. She had never seen how stunning she was.

She started to clean her wounds carefully but noticed something strange. When Roxy was about to touch her bare skin, so she could have a closer look at the cut she was about to treat, Gazelle flinched and backed away. When Roxy looked up at the woman the only thing visible was her chocolate hair, as she was looking to the ground.

Now, Roxy decided to ask Gazelle if it was okay for her to touch her "May I?" She slowly said waiting for her to respond. Gazelle only nodded without looking at her. 

It took her 13 minutes to clean every wound in her arms, and torso. Roxy was actually scared because she now had to clean all the wounds that where in her legs and she didn't know how on earth Gazelle was going to react. She started working on her thighs and the lower she got, the more Gazelle tensed up

"Gazelle... you will have to take off your... prosthetics, I have to clean your legs" Roxy said slowly

"No, I will not take them off" She said firmly but insecure at the same time if it was possible

"Gazelle, please, I need to clean you up or they will get infected..." She insisted

"I said I won't!...Not if you are present" Gazelle whispered the last 

"But why?" 

"I've never been without my prosthetics in front of anyone, and you won't be the first one" She said with a strong tone

"Hey, I won't laugh, tease or do whatever you are scared of" Roxy said while she gave her a warm smile

"Im not scared" Gazelle quickly said

"Well take them off" Roxy insisted "Please..." 

"Roxy... They-They are disgusting. I don't want you to see them" She confessed without looking at them 

"What? No of course not! Nonsense! Now please let me clean the rest of your wounds" Roxy said this time really confident 

Gazelle simply gave up and started to undo the mechanics of her prosthetics. Both of them falling to the bathroom floor, letting Roxy see how her legs ended just a bit below her knee. The bottom of her knees where covered in scars pretty visible to Roxy. Now her knees where covered with new wounds which will later turn into more scars.

Roxy didn't stare at them with a disgusted look, she just got the towel and started to clean the cuts. She immediately stopped when she notice that the other woman was shaking. She looked up for the second time this night and found Gazelle sobbing silently. Roxy was lost, she never in a million years thought that Gazelle would cry in front of anyone. But there she was, sobbing, vulnerable, Roxy couldn't stand it

"Hey" she said with her warm voice and the best of her smiles "Are you okay?" asked Roxy while resting a hand on top of Gazelle's leg

"No! I'm obviously not!" She cried as she backed away from Roxy, but only caused her to come closer

"Tell me whats wrong" This time Roxy didn't ask 

"I-I feel like if I was 7 again, lost, unable to take care of myself because I'm a fucking handicapped person! Im USELESS" Gazelle spat out

"Whoa stop there! First of all I'm pretty sure you are the most lethal woman in history, with or without your prosthetics. Second of all, you are not a handicapped person okay? You just happen to have no feet. As men happen to have no heart" Gazelle chuckled which made Roxy smile "and Third of all, I love your legs and scars, it shows how fucking strong you are. I know you have probably heard that in thousands of romantic comedies, but Im serious, I absolutely love them"

Gazelle smiled, the first one Roxy had ever seen, and she already wanted to marry her. As Gazelle started to calm down, Roxy decided to do something her mother used to do every time she was upset. Roxy kneeled down and started to kiss every scar Gazelle had on her legs. She slowly drew patterns and words on her legs as cheesy as it may seem it made Gazelle's smile grow. Roxy truly loved her. She kept on kissing her scars for about 5 minutes when she looked up at her

"You are stunning Gazelle." She said firmly

"But me legs are-" Gazelle was cut off buy Roxy

"Also fucking stunning" Roxy smiled at her and reached out for her hand and squeezed it tightly. Gazelle closed her eyes, almost as if it was something she desperately needed. But Roxy indeed knew it really was something she needed, she needed love,  someone to show her that she is wanted, someone to love her body and every flaw she has.

"Lets go and get you some sleep" Roxy said softly  "do you sleep with your prosthetics on?" 

"No, no I don't. But I can wear them if you feel-" 

"No. It's fine" Roxy smiled at Gazelle

She made a gesture so that Gazelle could hop on her back. Roxy carried Gazelle to their hotel bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Both of the woman where extremely tired, it had been a pretty rough day but Roxy was so happy that she would end her day with Gazelle next to her she couldn't hide her smile but neither could Gazelle.

"Do you requiere anything more to sleep?" Roxy asked as she entered the bed

"Uh no, I'm fine thanks" Gazelle spoke as imitating Roxy's actions

They turned the lights of and the room was dead silent. It wasn't until Roxy moved nearer to Gazelle where you could hear something. She reached out and grabbed Gazelle's hand in the dark and the brunette let out a sigh that she had been holding. Then she moved herself more towards Roxy until their body's where touching. It wasn't anything sexual, not near it. It was an act of love, of humanity. Roxy slipped her hand and grabbed Gazelle by the waist, pulling her closer to her body. When Gazelle's legs touched Roxy's she immediately started to move apart scared that Roxy would think that she was disgusting which is what she thought of her legs. But actually when Roxy noticed she just hugged the woman closer to her

"It's okay. You are fine. It's only me" she said as she buried her head in Gazelle's neck

The last time she had felt this kind of love was back when she was seven. It was strange but pleasing. Every person Gazelle had met except Valentine, had looked at her with a disgusted face, called her names, teased her, pushed her around. She wasn't used of people loving her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! Guys I'm super new and already crying because so many of you actually read my story "sleeping habits"! I love you so much guys!
> 
> Well, since the day I saw Kingsman I was already in love with Gazelle, soooo here is my favorite ship!! Roxelle!


End file.
